Say Goodbye
by Priestess Exterminator Sachiko
Summary: Songfic from Madonna's 'Take a bow'. Usagi is sick of Mamoru taking her love for granted. Please read and review, domo arigotou gozaimasu, minna-san.


Title: Say Good-bye

Author: Lady Angel

Disclaimer: I own nothing in which you are allowed to take. *blows raspberry*

  


Summary: Usagi finally realizes that though Mamoru may be her soul mate, she is sick and tired of him taking her love for granted.

  


Take A Bow

  


_*Take a bow, the night is over_

_This masquerade is getting older_

_Lights are low, the curtains are down_

_There's no one here_

_[There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd]_

_Say your lines but do you feel them?_

_Do you mean what you say when there's no one around [no one around]_

_Watching you, watching me, one lonely star_

_[One lonely star you don't know who you are...]*_

  


Usagi sighed as she danced with Mamoru, her feet constantly crashing down upon his. His face always twisted in pain but never did he say a word. They slowed their movements as the music died down. She stood up on her tip toes and attempted to kiss him on the lips but he moved his head, his arms keeping her at a distance. "Not now, Usako. Not in public, people will see us."She frowned but nodded.

  


A big burly man with curly hair walked up to Mamoru and smiled at Usagi. "Mamoru-kun, my boy, I see you've decided to attend the ball this year! Marvelous, and with a young woman, too...very good!" He said, slapping Mamoru on the back, heartily. From the looks of it, Usagi guessed that the older man was one of is professors.

  


"Yes, indeed I did come with a woman. Mr. Osake, I'd like you to meet a close friend of mine, Tsukino, Usagi.Usagi-chan, meet my professor Mr. Osake." He introduced the two, missing the look of pain that crossed his girlfriend's face when he introduced her as only a 'close friend.'

  


Usagi plastered on a fake smile and held out her hand. Mr. Osake grasped her hand and then let go while murmering a short 'nice to meet you' before turning back to Mamoru. She rolled her eyes at the man's uninterested attitude towards her. She waited impatiently beside him as the two began to talk about things that made no sense to her. After twenty minutes or so the man said his farewells to her and his student. Soon after, the music began to play again; the beat was slow and steady and Mamoru started to wrap is arms around her waist to engage in another dance but Usagi backed away. "Sorry, _Mamoru-kun _but I think I'll sit this one out." He raised his eyebrow in surprise and was ready to protest when she walked away but he regained his composure. 

  


"We'll talk later." He told himself as he spotted one of his classmates among the crowd of adults. _'Besides, how would it look if I did go after her. Think what people would think if they saw me, a college student, chase after a highschool student. They'd get the wrong idea...yes, we'll talk to each other later.' _He thought, ignoring the little voice in his head that said he wouldn't get to talk with her that much later on if he didn't go after her.

  


_* I've always been in love with you [always with you]_

_I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]_

_You took my love for granted, why oh why?_

_The show is over, say good-bye_

_Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye*_

  


A blonde sat beside a raven haired young woman, wiping her eyes in frustration as tears threatened to fall over. The raven haired beauty looked up and gasped. "Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" She asked softly, noting that though the girl was crying her face was far from sad. It was more angry and frustrated than sad. 

  


Usagi shook her head as if to say she was fine but at the woman's stern look she pointed to the handsome man laughing with several students from the local college around him. "I-it's Mamoru." She said softly, saying no more than that. The girl known as Rei shook her head in dismay. She knew all to well of the way Mamoru treated her best friend. It was intentional, of course but he didn't seem to know of his doings. She knew how he treated Usagi as if she meant nothing more to him than just a pesky younger sister or some friend when he was around older people. He seemed embarrassed about being with a girl younger than he was. She sighed and scooted from her chair.

"Excuse me for a moment, Usagi-chan." When quick strides, Rei made her way towards the college man and lightly tapped him on his shoulder, interrupting his conversation. He turned expecting to see his girlfriend and smiled when he saw he it truly was. 

  


"Ah, Rei-san Gentlemen, this is Hino, Rei. She is-," 

  


"A very pissed off woman." She interrupted yet again. "Mamoru, we need to talk now. Or rather, you need to talk. With your girlfriend." she spat.

"But..."

"Mamoru..." She said warningly. Mamoru sighed in defeat. Next to Haruka, Rei was one of the senshi he feared he'd lose his life to, one day.

The two walked over to the reason for Rei's anger toward Mamoru. Once they arrived, blonde said nothing and nor did he. Rei pushed him forward and gave him a meaningful look before turning and joining the other senshi whom had come along as well, leaving the two by themselves. Mamoru ran his hand through his hair and inhaled deeply. "So..." He began.

"Mamoru, what the hell is wrong with you?" Usagi snapped, furiously.

He was taken aback. "W-what? What are you talking about, Usako?"

"Oh, so now I'm Usako now? You know, I could've sworn I was _Usagi-chan_ only a moment ago." 

  


"So that's what it is. You're mad about that?"

"No, I'm mad because you mispronounced my name. What the hell do you think?"

"Look, you have nothing to be angry at, Usako. I just didn't think it'd be right for us to use pet names around other people."

Usagi looked even more pissed off than she was only a moment ago, if that were possible. For a moment, Mamoru began to rethink which senshi he was afraid of... "What are you talking about? We use pet names all the time around my friends!"

Mamoru sat beside her and laid his hand on her shoulder. "I know, but that's because they don't mind. If my colleagues were to hear me say such things they'd take it the wrong way. Since I'm older than you, they'd probably think that I was taking advantage of you." He tried to justify himself.

She breathed in slowly, as if trying to calm herself. "_Probably_ is the operative word here, Mamoru-kun." she sighed and looked down, finding her fingers to be rather interesting. "Are you taking advantage of me, Mamoru?" She asked softly.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed.

"Then why should it matter what they think if it's not true? Why does it frikken matter!" she shouted. Soon people began to stare but she didn't care.

"Usagi, please calm down..." he said softly.

"No. NO! I won't! Why do you do this to me? Why does it matter so much what other's think of us? All that matters is us, right? Right!?"

Mamoru didn't answer her and she began to cry. "I love you so much, Mamo-chan. But right now, I hate you..." She ran outside and this time, Mamoru followed her.

_*Make them laugh, it comes so easy_

_ When you get to the part_

_ Where you breaking my heart [breaking my heart]_

_ Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown_

_ [Just make 'em smile the whole world loves a clown]_

_ Wish you well, I cannot stay_

_ You deserve an award for the role that you played [role that you played]_

_ No more masquerade, you're one lonely star_

_ [One lonely star and you don't know who you are]_

_I've always been in love with you [always with you]_

_ I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]_

_ You took my love for granted, why oh why?_

_ The show is over, say good-bye_

_Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye*_

  


Mamoru ran after the run-away blonde, his breathing heavy. "Why is she making such a big deal out of this?" he asked himself. _'Because you're an idiot.'_ His mind chided him. He sighed and came to a stop when he saw the woman he loved sitting beneath a palm tree that was leaning over. He walked up to her, his footsteps softly padding along the grass. "Usako." he said softly. She didn't answer him, instead she stood and looked up to the moon; facing away from him. 

  


He sighed and stood beside her. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

"I know you are. You always are." He cringed the last part of her sentence.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked softly.

"Don't I always?"

"Okay, then we-,"

"But that doesn't mean I'm still putting up with this."

He stepped back, "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean...it's over. I can't stand the way you treat my like a little child. I know you're sorry but you never seem to stop. Every single time, it's the same thing. It's like we're acting out the same scene everyday and our lives are just a big stage."

"Usako, please. I know I've made mistakes, but people do! I'm not perfect..."

"Maybe not, but you try to be. And that's what makes things the way they are. You care so much about what your acquaintances' and colleagues think, you don't care about what those who actually care think. I can't...I can't deal with that Mamoru. When we first got back together after fighting Demando, I knew exactly what I was getting myself into. I knew you were a perfectionist, I knew how you felt about dating me because I was so young but I felt special because you still chose to date me. I knew everything that was in store for us, our future, our love...but I-I didn't know that you'd break my heart."

_* All the world is a stage [world is a stage]_

_ And everyone has their part [has their part]_

_ But how was I to know you'd break_

_ [You'd break, you'd break, you'd break]_

_ You'd break my heart *_

Mamoru, for the third time that night, was surprised. "I...I have no idea what to say..."

Usagi nodded, "I know..."

For a few minutes, the two just sat there, unsure of what to do next. Finally, she broke the silence. "I want to know something, Mamoru-kun, before I leave."

"Yes?"

"I want to know...why did you take my love for granted?

"I...don't know. I'm so, so sorry, love..."

"So am I, Mamoru-san. So am I. I guess...I guess things are gonna change now. Our fantasy is over..." She began to walk away and right before she left his sight she turned and smiled sadly, "Good-bye."

  
  


_*I've always been in love with you_

_ [I've always been in love with you]_

_ Guess you've always known _

_You took my love for granted, why oh why?_

_ The show is over, say good-bye_

_I've always been in love with you [world is a stage]_

_ I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]_

_ You took my love for granted, why oh why?_

_ The show is over, say good-bye_

_Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye,_

_ Say good-bye..._

_ *********************************************_

Love it? Hate it? Like it? Review and tell me what you think! This is my second ever song fic and I was inspired to write it because I was listening to 'Take a bow' and because I had no ideas for any of my other fanfiction...he he!

Domo arigotou gozaimasu!

-Lady Angel


End file.
